


Good Boy

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Season five auOswald learns something about Ed The Dog





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: tragic
> 
> I read somewhere that bulldogs can’t give birth because of their narrow hips, but decided to take some artistic license

Oswald looked down at his favourite suit and grimaced. Dog-Ed had ruined it and that was tragic, but he couldn’t stay mad a Ed as he... um she nursed her puppies. They were down right tiny and reminded him of fuzzy potatoes. 

‘I thought Ed was male? How did you not know she was female?’ Human-Ed asked.

Oswald shrugged. ‘I’ve never had a dog before and Zsasz convinced me that I couldn’t see Ed’s... um... thing because he had been nurtured. Why didn’t you realise it?’

‘I’ve been going through a lot,’ Ed said and Oswald frowned.

It was his fault that Ed had been going through stuff, but at least they were friends. At least Ed had gotten a haircut.

Oswald looked down at his dog and petted her on the head. She lazily licked Oswald’s fingers. 

Weeks later, Oswald couldn’t help but smile as he saw Martin cuddle the puppies. They licked his face and climbed all over him. Maybe he would keep the dogs because like Dog-Ed, Martin was a good boy.

Years later, the mute super villain The Purple Martin went around Gotham with a pack of bulldogs that each wore a purple cape.


End file.
